


I will always Return

by stececilia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha T'Challa, Business Trips, Emotional Everett, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Everett Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: T'Challa must go away on a business trip leaving his mate behind. Everett is not very happy about it.
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa, mentions of Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	I will always Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom! I wanted to write a fluffy family piece so here you go. Also I am exploring an ABO universe with these two by writing a story...and wanted to play around with the dynamics.
> 
> Title comes from the song "I will always Return" by Bryan Adams
> 
> Also today is Chadwick's birthday. He would have been 44 today. Happy birthday Chadwick, you will forever be our king.

“I should go with you! I am your mate and your husband!” Everett exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest as T’Challa entered the bedroom from the ensuite bathroom.

“I agree and you would normally but not in your current state.” T’Challa explained putting his bag of toiletries in his suitcase. Even though he had servants who would gladly do this, T’Challa always liked packing himself when leaving for a trip. It helped him center on and prepare for it.

“Well it is your fault I am in this current state!” Everett huffed as T’Challa just chuckled and looked up at his 7 month pregnant omega mate.

“Hmm I am pretty sure you wanted this to and were there for part of the process my beloved.” T’Challa said simply walking to his wardrobe to grab some clothes.

“But what if you get into trouble? Or…”

“What can you do? You are’t exactly an agent anymore. Yes you are the liaison and ambassador between Wakanda and the US and while you do have some say it's not as much as you once did. Plus do not worry my love, the Avengers will be there.”

“All the more reason to worry! When you and Avengers get together shit happens. Remember Germany?” Everett said walking over and rearranging some of the clothes in T’Challa’s suitcase.

“It’s just five days. We’ll be good I promise. No fights in airport parking lots, or…” T’Challa started bringing a few other outfits as Everett let out a sigh and a soft sniffle. “Everett my love…”

“You just don’t want to be seen with me! Your fat, ugly, mate.” Everett said sitting down on the bed and sobbing.

T’Challa instantly laid the clothes down on the bed and knelt before his distraught mate.

“My beloved no! You are not any of those things. You are gorgeous and I have never been more proud of you. Traveling this far along is just not safe or recommended. I don’t want to do anything that could harm you or our child.”

T’Challa cupped his mate’s face and gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. “I love you Everett and every day I thank Bast for giving you to me. For giving us this child. If I could I would stay here with you but I can’t…I am needed. But I will always return. Always.”

Everett sniffled and nodded. T’Challa rested their foreheads together and said “You are my mate, the carrier of my child, the future king or queen of Wakanda. You have never been more gorgeous.”

“Promise?” Everett asked in a small voice as T’Challa chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“Promise. I may leave but I will always return. I have reason to.” T’Challa said pulling back looking into his mate’s gorgeous blue eyes.

Everett nodded as T’Challa wiped away more of his tears. “Five days is just so long.”

T’Challa stood up and said “They will go by quickly my love. I will call you every night before I go to bed.”

“And keep me posted on how things are going?”

“Definitely.” T’Challa confirmed putting the rest of his clothing into his suitcase. Everett stood up and straightened his tunic wrapping his arms around his alpha’s chest from behind.

“I love you T’Challa. I will be here waiting for you.”

“All the more reason to return home. You’ll be fine my darling. Shuri will be here and mother to. Mother even agreed to allow you to sit in on some of the counsel meetings. So you’ll learn some new things.”

“What if bad things happen here while you are gone?”

“Then mother will handle it. But everything will be fine. You will be fine. I promise.” T’Challa said zipping up his suitcase and removing himself from his omega’s arms.

“And if things aren’t? If I’m not?”

“Then I am on the first ship back here, Avenger meeting be damned.” T’Challa said sincerely as Everett smiled.

“Okay. Sorry I got emotional back there…”

“No need to apologize my love, your body is going through a lot.” T’Challa said when there was a knock on the door. “Come.”

“My king it is time.” Okoye said as T’Challa nodded.

Two men walked in and grabbed his luggage as T’Challa held out his arm for Everett to take. “See me off beloved?”

“It would be my honor my king.” Everett said taking T’Challa’s arm as they left the room and towards the hangar.

When they arrived T’Challa saw his mother and sister waiting there. “Mother, Shuri. Come to see me off?”

“Of course my darling, must give my baby his goodbye kiss.” Ramonda said taking T’Challa’s face in her hands and kissing his forehead. “For safety and luck.”

“Mother…” T’Challa said with a chuckle as Ramonda just smiled.

“You will always be my baby T’Challa, no matter how old you get.”

“Love you too.” T’Challa said hugging her looking at Shuri.

“Do I get a hug from you?”

“Ugh fine. If I must. Bast you are so needy.” Shuri said with mock annoyance as T’Challa laughed and hugged her. “Be safe brother. Don’t do anything crazy. I’ve heard stories about those Stark parties.”

“I won’t. Plus I have a feeling his own mate will keep him in check. Dr. Strange isn’t too keen on crazy parties from what I’ve heard.” T’Challa said remembering how last time he met with two, Strange seemed to constantly keep Stark in check…for the most part.

“Just make sure whatever you do is not caught on camera.” Shuri reminded her brother. “Deleting footage is not as easy as you think it is.”

T’Challa rolled his eyes but nodded. “Alright, I am off. Shuri, mother take care of Everett.”

“I am fine T’Challa.” Everett said indignantly as Ramonda smiled.

“We will dear, Everett is in good hands.”

T’Challa cupped Everett’s face and said “I love you. See you in five days.”

“I love you too.” Everett said as the two kissed.

T’Challa slowly got to his knees and placed his hands on either side of Everett’s protruding stomach. “Be good for your mama little one. I’ll be home soon.” T’Challa kissed Everett’s stomach before standing and nodding to the three people he loved the most.

They nodded back as T’Challa turned and followed his Dora Milage aboard his ship. Ramonda took Everett’s hand saying “I remember the first time my husband went on a business trip without me. I was about as far along as you with Shuri. Do not worry, the days will go by quickly.”

“I know. I just feel like I need to be by his side. He’s my mate…my king…”

“I know, but your duty right now is to stay safe and make sure your child is safe.”

“You are right queen mother.”

“Of course I am.” Ramonda said with grin as Everett grinned back.

“Everett come on! Let me show you my new invention! I think you’ll like it.” Shuri said grabbing the omega’s hand and dragging him back into the palace.

"Gentle Shuri!" Ramonda called watching them leaving with a smile. She sighed and turning, shielded her eyes as she watched T'Challa's ship ascend into the sky. “Be safe my son, may Bast protect you and see that you always return.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment if you wish! They always make me happy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
